gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair
GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair '''(aka ''Gundam Exia Repair'', ''Exia Repair'''), is the shoddily repaired version of GN-001 Gundam Exia in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; the unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Exia Repair is the crudely repaired version of Exia. Due to lack of contact with Celestial Being during the 4 years after their defeat, Exia was never fully repaired from the damage it sustained in combat with Graham Aker and his SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. When it reappeared in A.D. 2312, it was in a state of poor maintenance, with most of the damaged areas crudely patched together by its Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei. The overall damage upon Exia was extensive: The left arm was severed by the GN Flag's beam saber and was never recovered, instead it was replaced with a camouflage sheet that creates the illusion of a cloak. Setsuna reattached Exia's head, but the right-optical-eye remained gutted, it was substituted with a red-glowing optic salvaged from a MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type in its place. As the cockpit was impaled and damaged by the Flag, a scrounged gray cockpit hatch was seen in place of the Exia's original cockpit hatch. As most of its other weapons were discarded in the battle against the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, Exia only had access to its broken ''GN Sword and its right arm's GN Vulcan, leaving it with very little offensive options. It's presumed that Exia Repair retains the Trans-Am System and its Optical Camouflage, but it is unknown whether these systems are still viable due to the extreme disrepair state of the machine. Because of the Exia Repair's extensive damage and overall limited combat options, Setsuna was forced to rely on his own skills to fend off the new mobile suits fielded by A-Laws. After Celestial Being recovered Exia Repair, its GN Drive was salvaged and refitted onto GN-0000 00 Gundam. With the advent of 00 Gundam and no power plant, it seemed that Exia had served its purpose and retired from service, but Celestial Being engineers had other ideas. Instead of putting away Exia, Celestial Being engineers decided to repair and upgrade Exia into a more powerful unit and re-classify it as GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II. Armaments ;*GN Sword :The sole weapon of the Exia Repair. Although the weapon itself is damaged and not in perfect state, the function of changing from one mode to another hasn't changed. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Optical Camouflage Variants ;*GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II History Please see Setsuna F. Seiei's page for the combat history of Exia Repair. After Exia was salvaged and brought back to Ptolemy II, Exia's GN Drive was transferred to GN-0000 00 Gundam. Exia's frame was transferred to one of Celestial Being's Lagrange point satellites, where the decision was made to give Exia a proper repair job and upgrade it with the latest GN technology by Celestial Being's engineering staff. After this, Exia was re-dubbed as GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, or R2. Picture Gallery ExiaRE.jpg GN-001RE ..jpg|Gundam Exia's draft 141331.jpg|Gundam Exia Repair Gundam War Card 144767.jpg|Gundam Exia Repair Gundam War Card SD GN-001RE_Gundam_Exia_Repair.jpg|SD GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gunpla HG - GN-001RE - Gundam Exia Repair.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair HG - GN-001RE - Gundam Exia Repair0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair HG - GN-001RE - Gundam Exia Repair1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair Fan Art GN-001RE_Gundam_Exia_Repair.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Exia Repair ExiaR1 wall.jpg|Exia Repair Wallpaper Sayaka repair.jpg|''Sayaka Repair'', art by 弱客 Notes & Trivia *Although actually Exia Repair is not officially listed in the Master Grade (MG) Gundam model kit series, the MG model kit of Exia Repair can be created by purchasing the expansion version of MG Exia called "Ignition Mode". The Ignition Mode provides some parts to create the Exia Repair, including the broken GN Sword, half broken face, and the rag that covered the busted left arm. *Exia Repair has only two attacks in Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen; GN-Sword in rifle mode & GN-Sword in sword mode. It is also only used in some earlier level, before being replaced by 00 Gundam. Articles & References External Links *GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits